


鬼迷心窍

by Seaerer



Category: RPS
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24212890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaerer/pseuds/Seaerer
Summary: 纯爽文pwp，有约炮和红色高跟鞋。
Relationships: 王瀚哲/江帆 boy/允
Kudos: 12





	鬼迷心窍

王瀚哲右转，看见用铁栏杆封住的旅社吧台，里面坐着的发胖的中年女人正在看国产肥皂剧，演技拙劣的女主嗓子扯得撕心裂肺，坑坑洼洼的墙壁上贴满了各色的小广告，后面的货架上放着碳酸饮料和廉价啤酒。他像做贼一样想猫着腰过去，头顶上女人懒洋洋地问话声传下来：“避孕套要吗？”这话问得王瀚哲一愣，心里想着这未免开放过头了，干脆不回答直接走，栏杆后面又传来声音，“那小伙子注意点，别把人家肚子搞大了。”

这句话听得同性恋王瀚哲脊梁骨挺起来一点，同性恋就是搞不大肚子的，他暗自庆幸，又有些惴惴不安。他曾经尝试和异性谈恋爱，那些风格迥异，身材不同的异性，或是冷漠，或是殷勤，她们都有着精致的脸蛋和女性特有的若隐若现的体香，但是当王瀚哲想要搂住她们的腰的那一刹，不适感像是毛虫一般从指尖爬上来，就和那些做恶搞挑战时要去偷亲同性朋友的短视频博主强忍着的别扭一样，他就知道自己这辈子都不能体验和女人上床的感觉了。但他还是好奇那些修身的内衣，蕾丝边和蝴蝶结，所以找不到性对象的处男还是委屈兮兮地看正常的男女黄片。后来他学会了下交友软件，上面约炮的很多，王瀚哲作为还差一年毕业的大学生有些怕这趟浑水，在众多不堪入目的照片里挑挑选选，扭捏了半年才约上一个。

头像是只有耳朵和后颈的自拍照，线条流畅，戴着黑色的三角形耳钉，像是已经在社会上打拼过两年的老手。他们两个聊得挺愉快，对方懂得很多，不只是在性爱上，更是在其他方面也知识渊博，让王瀚哲觉得自己仿佛找到了家庭老师。但他没想到家庭老师把约炮地点藏得这么深，沿着长长的小街向里走，很容易就要错过了，还要摸着黑看木门上的门牌号，手机备忘录里记下了说好的旅馆门牌号，应该不会走错的。

门没锁，王瀚哲轻轻一推就开了，推开后他看见没有关上的窗户，拉开的窗帘，视野直直地涌进对面握手楼上爬着的青苔，斑驳地覆盖了大片落皮墙壁。屋子里只有一张床，所以提前来的那个人很好找，白白瘦瘦的男青年正躺在床上玩手机，戴着的眼镜反射手机屏幕，隐约能看见那双下垂的、湿漉漉的眼睛，他穿着浅灰色的针织衫，领口白色衬衫扣子解开两个，是天鹅一般的，修长白皙的脖颈。青年把手机屏幕按灭，“开灯，傻小子。”他声音轻轻的，“把灯打开。”

王瀚哲转头去开灯，在回过身时青年已经坐起来了，惨白色灯泡把两个人全部的身型勾勒出来，第一次尝试打炮的王瀚哲很容易就不好意思起来。他借遮住眼睛躲避刺眼灯光的动作透过手指缝隙打量几眼约到的对象，长得奶白，看起来很干净，但也是一副会被压住的五官，樱桃色嘴唇漏出一点湿气。王瀚哲走近一点，从裤子口袋里掏自己的学生证，除了姓名其他的隐私都被便利贴粘住，“身份证就算了吧哥。”他还是捂着眼睛，紧张得有点反胃，“知道我叫什么就行了吧。”

青年过来掰王瀚哲的手指头，“我是江帆。”走近听起来这嗓音会温柔许多，“你们小年轻都喜欢这么正式地做爱？交换名字挺有意思的，不说还以为是相亲。咱们速战速决，我还有事。”

果真是速战速决，王瀚哲马上就被吻住了，对方潮湿的舌头很灵活地伸进来，唇舌都软得王瀚哲头皮发麻。他下意识地躲，却被江帆拽着衣领子往床边拉，膝盖一踢就跪到床里，王瀚哲直到江帆把双腿往自己身上一跨到时候才看见他根本没穿裤子，四角内裤包裹着的臀挺翘，至少比王瀚哲在学校里见过的女生都要有线条，双腿又白又直，被灯光一打就更盛。王瀚哲第一次约炮经验不足，没想到对方是这么个经验丰富的大忙人，他甚至连对方的姓名还没来得及喊出口，就已经被撩拨到勃起了。对方似乎也是怜爱于新手处男，唇瓣松开连出唾液，王瀚哲猛地吸一口气，声音都带抖：“江帆……帆哥，哥，你别这么急。”

江帆听见这话就松开拽着的王瀚哲的领口，抹一把嘴边的唾液，嘴角晶亮，“我懂，你们小年轻都喜欢什么情趣啊，温存啊，浪费时间，约出来还要交换名字。”他直起大腿，很轻盈地翻身下床，王瀚哲看见他胯下也是鼓胀的，“这也没关系，我很久没玩过这种了。”

江帆踩着一双红色的高跟鞋给王瀚哲口交，那是他刚刚从床下一个手提包里摸出来的，用江帆的话来说就是“装满了装备”，王瀚哲眼尖一眼看见艳红色高跟鞋，再想到江帆那双又长又直的腿。江帆心思何等缜密，小男生的恶趣味一眼就拆穿，他弯腰把高跟鞋捞起来甩在王瀚哲眼前，抬着头直接摸索着穿上，湿润的眼睛没有离开过王瀚哲的面颊，那是一双高度了的的红色鞋子，普通女生看见都要犹豫的尺度，江帆踩得自然不顺利，还有些扭捏，但是皮肤和鞋搭配起来仿佛隆冬的雪地上泼满血液，美得勾人又惊心。王瀚哲再被江帆推进床里，这一次他不接吻，而是拽开小男生的裤子拉链，把早就勃起的阴茎解放出来，一连串动作流畅自然。江帆跨坐在王瀚哲膝盖处，手里轻轻地捏着大学生蓬勃的性器官，他的腿真的让人过目难忘，配上红色高跟鞋更甚，他也很会勾引，腿根分开得很大，细嫩的腿根皮肤很容易就磨红了，那双高跟鞋也完全暴露在王瀚哲的视线里，和江帆伸出来的舌头一样都让他的情欲高涨。

江帆舔得很熟练，似乎是知道哪里能激起处男的快感，整个头部都含进去可能只是前奏，后面再往里吞咽的话就要困难很多。王瀚哲身高傲人，顺带着下面的东西也是需要大号避孕套才能裹住的尺寸，江帆的口腔比不了橡胶套那般弹性，只能尽力含进去，戳到柔软的喉咙口还不能磕到牙齿有点难，但江帆还是勉强能做到。荷尔蒙的气息扑面而来，全都顺着鼻腔钻进身体里，捂得江帆喘不过气，他把嘴里的东西吐出来，舌头没有收回去，换个方式从底慢慢舔上去，白皙手指和耻毛色差明显。针织衫已经半脱半就地落下来了，现在被扔在床边一角，这时候就能看出江帆胸部还蛮大，不是那种锻炼过头的坚硬肌肉，而是就像女孩子才有的飞机场身材，这个大小可能会让女孩子自卑，但是放在男性的身体上，尤其是被插入一方的男性身上就很难得，因为知道他也是个带把的青年，所以视线就不容易移开。江帆感觉到王瀚哲的视线有顺着衬衫的领口往里探，他毕竟是老油条，视觉上被吃豆腐实在是司空见惯，干脆就把扣子全部解开，直到王瀚哲能够一眼看见对方浅灰色的四角短裤为止，他的身体比手部白得更过分，所以乳头粉得明显，嫩红色，和嘴唇一个色系，看起来很好亲。

大学生难得主动握住了对方把玩自己阴茎的手，江帆顺势爬上去，把臀缝对准王瀚哲的阴茎坐下去，湿热的性器官上面沾满两人的体液，一点不剩地全都抹在江帆的内裤上，把内裤洇成深灰色。“你喜欢什么姿势？”王瀚哲正在慢慢地舔江帆的锁骨，听见对方这么问他，不由得一颤，犬齿咬在皮肤上。“处男都这样……”江帆带着点调笑，也不觉得被咬了一口很疼，内裤被他自己卷下来挂在膝盖上，“做点基础的？”

他其实很少做到最后一步，虽然江帆约得多，但基本上是用嘴巴搞定的炮，所以他嘴巴功夫很好，江帆洁癖是有的，但作为上了年纪的老同性恋又忍不住寂寞，跑出来钓纯情处男是常见的事。王瀚哲给他印象不错，长得舒坦，不像原来约到的仿佛出生之后没自慰过，控制不住自己情欲和废物一样，最主要的是，这还是他第一次知道炮友的名字。

王瀚哲知道什么是“最基础的”，他把江帆按在纯白色床单上，江帆还踩着高跟鞋，脚背绷得很直，他就是长得一身五彩羽毛的漂亮孔雀，知道什么时候应该展示自己的美艳，开屏后抖落出来一地情色。王瀚哲手指一摸知道对方提前准备过，被捂化的润滑剂正顺着大腿线条往下落，江帆下面是处理得很干净的，王瀚哲不知道是不是所有的都会这么做，但是这样确实有点小怪癖的感觉，让他心里躁动不安。江帆一边和他接吻，用小腿摸索对方的后腰，一边说：“要避孕套吗？”

“一般都用吗？”

“不用也行。”江帆舔着王瀚哲伸进来的舌头，“我很干净的。”

他就是很干净，没必要骗王瀚哲，王瀚哲放下心来，扶着自己的阴茎往江帆身体里慢慢地送，里面紧实又湿热，明明感觉下一秒就没办法再进去了，稍一用力却还是像破开还未成形的陶土一样轻而易举地再深入了。高跟鞋的细长鞋跟点着王瀚哲的腰，像是匕首一样尖锐，但是江帆很能忍，就算被插进去有点痛，他也很适当地保持着鞋跟仅仅点在对方腰上的程度。薄汗逐渐浮上来，火辣辣得又痛又爽。王瀚哲操得很深，童贞毕业的大学生下手没分寸，直接顶到最里面，江帆控制不住自己叫出声来，手指抓住床单再松开，床单质量不好，这一下子似乎就要被抓破。交合处饱胀，江帆的阴茎也翘得很高，其实刚才一下子被插入的时候就已经忍不住射过一次，白色精液还落在小腹处，但是又因为实在是太爽，在刺激下又慢慢第二次勃起了。高潮过一次后穴内就有明显区别，可能江帆的身体就是很有天赋，能把吃进去的东西很仔细地照顾，每一个细节都安慰得很好，足以让处男刚插进去就想要射出来。

王瀚哲憋着一口气，努力着平息快要漫溢出来的欲望，接吻是个不错的选择，能传达出来最原始的爱情故事，他感觉自己的性器官在江帆的肚子里隐隐跳动，对方把他包裹得紧实舒适，第一次做爱就有这样的体验让王瀚哲对未来都有了憧憬，他还不了解江帆是什么样的人，但是身体比他更早地认识了一个合适的伴侣。他有些怕下面的人身体吃不消，一开始就慢慢地搞，速度不快但戳得很准，每次都能让江帆指尖也爽到蜷缩起来。他几乎下半身都挂在王瀚哲腰上，肚子很努力地去接要插进身体里的阴茎，这样很消耗体力，江帆很快就撑不住，高跟鞋的系带没打蝴蝶结，现在晃在半空里，像是逗弄与吸引。

大学生并不持久，没过几分钟就实在是憋不住要射，他没来得及把阴茎完全拔出来，于是就有一部分留在江帆肚子里，另一半基本上挂在对方大腿上。江帆把腿折回来，高跟鞋细跟在床上踩出一个很深的圆坑，衬衫遮住一片狼藉的下半身，他直起身来再吻一次王瀚哲，刚想下床就被抓住胳膊。王瀚哲的阴茎似乎是很可怜地又勃起了，因为简单的一个吻，可能是身体契合度很好，或者是初次开荤还没尝够，或者只是因为自己太早射出来而尴尬，想要证明自己不是一个早泄的男人，总之，他想拉着江帆再做一次。这一次他把对方抵在墙上，无师自通地用着黄片里见过的姿势，牙齿磨着江帆的耳垂，把那一块含成红色手指捻过乳头再摸上小腹，最后掰开臀瓣再次插进去，里面被内射过，所以更加湿润，很容易又插进最深处。江帆也不太想躲，毕竟自己被服侍得很舒服，只是咬着嘴唇等待下一次高潮的来临。

但是他没想到这样放纵最后还是自己倒霉，王瀚哲好像是真的从没自慰过那样，年纪又小，精力旺盛，江帆只觉得王瀚哲一直做个没完，老同性恋很久没有因为做爱而在床上待这么久，最后大腿都在发抖。他终于想要拒绝王瀚哲又要迎上来的吻，推搡着喃喃说不要了，但是手一直发软，很容易再被捉去按住插入。高跟鞋还剩一只挂在脚上，应该很快就要掉下来，他只觉得自己浑身都弥漫着王瀚哲清爽的沐浴露味道，肚子里也射进不少精液，像是掉进他专门编织的陷阱里。

等到王瀚哲心满意足了，江帆几乎已经站不起来，他揣着满肚子精液很艰难地让王瀚哲帮他穿上衣服，内裤也找不到一条干净的。他用自己的外套把江帆裹起来，想要遮掩衬衫上暧昧不清的折痕，他们两个跌跌撞撞地再次路过旅社吧台，放映的肥皂剧似乎已经到了大结局。铁栏杆后面的老板娘漫不经心地吐出瓜子皮，“没出什么意外吧？”她是还记得王瀚哲的身型的。

王瀚哲看着自己半搂着的走路都不稳的人，几乎没怎么犹豫，“出意外了。”他说，“肚子搞大了。”


End file.
